


“Саня, бери домкрат!”

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Rin_Iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Tentacles, cosmic horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris
Summary: Добро пожаловать на самую проблемную станцию в минайском кластере!
Relationships: М/М/М/М/М
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди M-E





	“Саня, бери домкрат!”

Марк сидел в удивительно удобном для дешевой спусковой капсулы кресле и раздумывал, как же всё так вышло. В конце концов, он был одним из лучших студентов космолетной академии и мог бы прямо сейчас, вместо того, чтобы трястись внутри этого убогого выкидыша инженерии, отдавать команды какому-нибудь продвинутому шаттлу или даже крейсеру.

«А вот не надо было вести себя на выпускном, как последняя ужратая скотина!» — в очередной раз пожурил себя за несдержанность медалист-неудачник. Да откуда ему было знать, что та синяя настойка с такой силой сорвет ему крышу, черт возьми! Ну бывают в жизни огорчения, не святые ведь, ё-моё!

Только, к огромному сожалению восходящей звезды космоплавания, высшее руководство было диаметрально противоположного мнения. Поганого поведения в пьяном угаре не простило и с рук спускать ничего не собиралось. Именно так бывший отличник и был на целый год распределен на очень проблемную исследовательскую станцию, про которую ходили слухи самого сомнительного и пугающего характера. Да еще и в качестве младшего помощника механика. Кто бы мог подумать. Какой позор! Благо, после успешной годовой отбывки в этом богом забытом месте и, конечно, некоторого усмирения гордыни, было обещано полное отпущение грехов. А главное, можно было с высоко поднятой головой вернуться в объятия цивилизации и устроиться на хорошую работу.

Старенькая капсула в последний раз дрогнула и довольно жестко пристыковалась к выдвижному воздушному шлюзу. Отличник медленно выдохнул, готовясь принять неизбежное, одновременно утешая себя тем, что год в опале — это не такой уж большой срок за самый незабываемый выпускной десятилетия. По крайней мере, ему будет, что вспомнить. Во всех смыслах.

Шлюз открылся, и кабина на несколько минут заполнилась белым стабилизирующим паром, пахнущим чем-то вроде архонной смазки для продвинутой электроники. Марк терпеть не мог эту стандартную для большинства станций процедуру, но терпеливо ждал ее завершения. Наконец, остаточный пар отфильтровали вентиляционные установки, и в капсулу запустили нормальный очищенный воздух. После чего ремни безопасности с характерным щелчком разблокировались.

Марк настороженно вгляделся вглубь плохо освещенного коридора, но быстро отбросив все сомнения, встал и максимально уверенной походкой двинулся через кольца дезинфекторов. К слову, после достойного прохождения целых четырех семестров орбитальной практики под началом А.И. Шлотсберга, бывшему студенту можно было окончательно и бесповоротно потерять всякий страх, потому что кошмарнее этого курса природа еще ничего не смогла придумать. Так что медалист-дебошир не без оснований надеялся обогнуть все острые углы, и провести этот назидательный год не в заднице, как злорадно рассчитывали его завистники, а с максимальной пользой для своей карьеры и поруганной репутации. Проявить себя во всей красе, так сказать! И на это у Марка были самые высокие шансы, учеба не зря прошла.

Закончив со всеми обязательными вводными этапами, ныне младший помощник механика оказался у стандартизированной проходной, где его и встретил дежурный сотрудник комплекса с ярко рыжими волосами, в ожидаемо старенькой форме. Он отодвинул последнюю прозрачную преграду на пути к основным блокам станции и приветственно помахал рукой, повторяя давно устаревший жест родом с первой Земли.

— Ну что, товарищ-помощник младший, как тебе посадка? Надеюсь, достаточно мягкая для такого одаренного человека? — немного съязвил рыжий. Но, в целом, Марк почувствовал дружелюбие и мягкость, сквозившие в его тоне и выражении лица.

— Спасибо за заботу, болезный! Будь уверен, моя закаленная задница не может так легко пострадать! — весело бросил в ответ медалист.

— Ну вот и славно! Таких бесстрашных ушлепков, как ты, не должны пугать мелкие трудности! — все так же благожелательно подмигнул дежурный.

— А что, сюда уже добрались сплетни о моем неудачном выпускном? — с некоторой долей стеснения уточнил Марк, подмечая, что о стандартном поведенческом уставе здесь явно не слышали. Не даром на отшибе живут.

— Ну, а как же? Добрались! Но ты не переживай, тут никто не без греха. Составим тебе компанию мама не горюй! Глядишь, и уезжать не захочется. Ну ладно, проходи! Тебе направо. Только горшок с пальмой не сбей, он прямо за углом. А то бывали казусы! Там идти совсем немного, и будет дверь в малую кают-компания! Чувствуй себя, как дома, чайку попей! Через пять минут тебя механик подберет. Он все еще воюет с распределительным софтом на складе. Что поделаешь, старая версия. Глючит, не приходя в сознание!

Новенький вместе с дежурным еще немного посмеялся над невезучей пальмой и жадностью высокого начальства, а затем направился в кают-компанию дожидаться своего непосредственного руководителя. Он быстро нашел небольшое, но очень уютное помещение, которое совершенно отличалось от обычной планировочной схемы для комплексных комнат отдыха. Всюду на стеновых панелях в беспорядке висели какие-то заметки и зарисовки чертежей, на столиках тоже был полный хаос, обнаружились даже кружки с недопитыми жидкостями и чьи-то носки. Вместе все это было таким грандиозным нарушением устава о гигиенических нормах, что у лучшего выпускника космолетной академии чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Действительно, а чего он ожидал от самой проблемной наземной станции в минайском кластере. Не просто так, видать, слухи ходят.

Марк постарался отыскать взглядом самое симпатичное кресло без чужой одежды или других посторонних предметов, и на всякий случай уместился на краешке, чтобы точно ни во что не вляпаться. Тут вторая дверь в кают-компанию с тихим скрежетом открылась, и в проеме показались двое статных нежно зеленых гуманоидов растительной подгруппы.

— Оу, да тут новичок! Не зря зашли, дружище! — воскликнул один из инопланетчиков, легонько ткнув другого в бок.

— Это дааа! А с виду и не скажешь, что алкаш и хулиган! — обратился к напарнику второй.

— Вы тут полегче, товарищи, я и ответить могу, — угрожающе спокойно процедил выпускник и встал с кресла для дополнительного устрашения.

— Эй-эй, мы просто пошутили! А ты суровый парень! — вскинул руки в примирительном жесте первый незнакомец.

— Тебя же Марк зовут? — сразу же спросил второй.

— Ага, приятно познакомиться, — с холодком в голосе ответил медалист.

— Приятно не то слово! А хочешь, возьмем тебя на воспитание, будем развивать твою незрелую личность, человеком сделаем! С большой буквы, между прочим! — Двое из ларца так и засияли в предвкушении благородной педагогической работы. Марк усиленно шевелил мозгами и все никак не мог понять, накурилась эта парочка или просто слетела с катушек. Но все-таки решил расставить некоторые акценты в их странном пани братском общении.

— Вы давно по еблу не получали, господа любезные? — с нажимом прорычал отличник, пытаясь придать своей позе как можно более внушительный вид.

— Ой давноооо, новичок! Никто ж не попадает! — весело и немного мечтательно воскликнул один из зеленых гуманоидов.

Младший помощник с настороженным интересом присматривался к нарушителям его спокойствия и устава о субординации. Они были невероятно похожи на близнецов, при этом полностью отличаясь чертами лица. И, конечно, как многие представители гуманоидных подгрупп, были достаточно привлекательны для большинства человеческих особей. Вот только симпатии у Марка незнакомцы не вызывали из-за очевидно поганого характера и ноток глумливости в голосе. По всей видимости, это местные тролли, самолично призванные разбавлять серьезный казенный уклад.

— В общем, добро пожаловать в команду, счастливчик! Теперь тебя по сто раз на дню будут слать на хуй и беспрерывно сношать в мозг до потери пульса!

— Без лубриканта, разумеется.

— Пока ты не познаешь всю глубину бытия, и твоя душа не отлетит куда-нибудь к чертовой матери.

— А все потому что наш кэп редкостная тварь.

— Но ты не боись, привыкнешь, втянешься.

— Начнешь морально разлагаться.

— Это даааааа!

— А потом научишься получать не только форменным капитанским ботинком под зад, но и удовольствие!

— Прямо, как мы!

Прерывая восторженную приветственную речь, в малую кают-компанию с ноги ворвался внушительного вида молодой мужчина с веснушчатым лицом и русыми волосами. Так что теперь странная ситуация в малой комнате отдыха стала казаться Марку еще абсурднее.

— А ну перестали пугать новичка, черти зеленые! Что, опять про кэпа всякую дрянь заливаете?

— Так мы не заливаем, мы просвещаем, товарищ механик! Давно пора это усвоить!

— Вот идите и просвещайте кого-нибудь другого на здоровье! Нечего новенькому лапшу на уши вешать! Сами-то хороши, на капитана всех собак повесили, а про себя сказать забыли!

Марк в полном отупении смотрел на развернувшийся перед его глазами удивительный срач, прикидывая в уме, сколько предупреждений и выговоров можно было получить за это безобразие, если бы на станции соблюдались хоть какие-то нормы приличия. В конце концов, обе стороны выпустили пар, и зеленые гуманоиды направились к одной из дверей, по всей видимости, ведущей вглубь станции.

— Ну ты это, заходи к нам в лабораторию как-нибудь, младший помощник!

— Будем рады! Проведешь время с умными людьми, повеселишься, а то с нашим принципиальным механиком одна скука смертная!

Конопатый технарь проводил обнаглевший дуэт хмурым взглядом, а затем повернулся к своему застывшему подопечному.

— Ты не обращай на них внимания. Это Овощичкины, наши гении-маргиналы. Мы их овощами за глаза зовем, уж больно отбитые. Зато работу свою знают, как никто другой, поэтому и держат их здесь. В ежовых рукавицах, конечно. Но и так происходят эксцессы! А капитану нашему, случись что, приходится за них все разгребать! Что поделаешь, работа такая. Неблагодарная, как и эти черти зеленые. Кэп у нас вообще очень ответственный, хоть и нервный немного. Но Овощичкины кого угодно доведут, ну ты сам видел. Кстати, как тебя зовут?

— Марк!

— Хм, вот как, хорошее имя! Ты Марк, а я Аврелий! И вместе мы древнеримский император! Ахахахаха! — внезапно громко рассмеялся еще пару секунд назад вполне адекватный механик.

«Господи, да они тут все ебанутые!» — трусливо проскочило в уме у окончательно офигевшего выпускника.

— Кхм, кхм… Ну ладно, глупая шутка была, согласен. Это я у зеленых человечков нахватался! Коллеги, как ни крути. Я Александр, но все меня Саней зовут, и ты не стесняйся. Приятно познакомиться! — Механик протянул руку бледному, как мел, младшему помощнику, успокаивающе улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

— Взаимно, — хрипловато ответил Марк, еле заставляя себя пожать огромную ладонь, одновременно отмечая в уме все подходящие для самообороны предметы, не слишком прибитые к полу.

— Ну что, идем, провожу тебя к капитану. Он нам пару распоряжений даст, но нагружать не станет. Первый день все-таки! А начальник у нас добрый.

Быстрым шагом преодолевая стандартные широкие коридоры, напарники направились в самое сердце станции, где находилась главная управляющая секция, а заодно и капитанский кабинет. Вся обстановка вокруг, начиная с малой кают-компании и заканчивая каким-то внештатным белым фикусом рядом с иллюминатором, выглядела абсолютно недофинансированной и потрепанной, но, вместе с тем, очень уютной. А уж манера общения сотрудников не оставляла никаких сомнений: здесь не ценятся профессиональное дистанцирование и субординация. Марк впервые в жизни оказался в таком несбалансированном коллективе и пока абсолютно не представлял, как себя вести.

— Эмм, слушай… Сань, а Овощичкины — это настоящая фамилия? Они братья что ли? Я таких чудаков еще не встречал, — аккуратно спросил новичок и сделал очень заинтересованный вид, стараясь получше разговорить своего коллегу.

— Да не щурься ты, я и так тебе все расскажу! По поводу фамилии, хрен знает, вот честно! Про них слухи ходят похлеще, чем обо всей нашей захудалой станции! И если во втором случае все ложь, пиздеж и провокация, то в первом есть, куда копать. Чего только стоит недавний инцидент с водорослями-мутантами! Это ж надо было такое вытворить! И получить всего-то выговор! Как у кэпа все нервные клетки разом не померли, не представляю… А еще черти зеленые большие любители подъебнуть кого-нибудь и радоваться. Шакалы, не иначе! Всерьез считают, что их выходки приятно разбавляют нашу коллективную атмосферу, — последние фразы механик произнес с каким-то плохо скрываемым отчаянием.

— А что за водоросли-то? — почему-то шепотом спросил Марк, почувствовав приступ невероятного любопытства.

— Я ж говорил, что кэпу зеленые косяки частенько приходится разгребать… Так в последний раз эти извращенцы-девианты каких-то супер водорослей насинтезировали, а они раз — и сбежали из цистерны! Тогда все ребята на вылазке были, компоненты для отчета добывали. Только капитан да лаборанты здесь и остались. Что именно творилось, никто в подробностях не знает. Такой армагеддон был, даже камеры писать перестали. Короче, все в полной панике бросились искать эту троицу, а когда нашли… Кхм, ну ты сам понимаешь! Полное непотребство! Что после этого было! Наши овощи знатно огребли, аж на целый месяц без десерта остались. И, разумеется, в лаборатории теперь запрещено выращивать всякие сомнительные биокультуры. Как дураки зеленые разобиделись! Орали про капитанский произвол и прочее ущемление их исследовательских прав! Вот теперь ходят, про кэпа гадости рассказывают, поганцы!

Тут механик остановился и опять осмотрел коридор на наличие ненужных свидетелей. Марк немного напрягся, понимая, что с разбегу окунулся в самую гущу происшествий этого неспокойного научного комплекса. И это было не так плохо, как он ожидал. Где-то вдалеке неожиданно мигнула вышедшая из строя стеновая подсветка. Двое склонились друг к другу, как натуральные заговорщики.

— А главное, что это не первый такой случай. Я тут всего два года работаю, но Тим рассказывал, что и кэпа, и наших лаборантов одновременно сюда перевели с другой более прибыльной станции. Там тоже какая-то ерунда с экспериментами вышла. Капитана вроде даже в звании понизили, все думают, что он этих оболтусов собой прикрыл! Чего ради, фиг знает, но такой вот он добряк, подчиненных не бросает! — с чувством закончил свой длинный монолог механик и напоследок совершенно по-свойски хлопнул выпускника по плечу. Этот теплый жест окончательно уверил Марка в том, что его обычная стратегия налаживания деловых контактов для здешних обитателей категорически не подходит. Слишком она формальная и скупая на социальные поглаживания. Что ж, придется отбросить все уставные предписания и вливаться в коллектив через тесный дружеский контакт. Если можно так выразиться.

Саня повел новенького далее вглубь комплекса, то и дело открывая прозрачные перегородки своим мультипропуском. Чем дальше они заходили, тем более шумно и людно становилось. Чувствовалось, что на этой с виду захудалой станции вовсю кипит жизнь. Хотя, если судить по описанию на главном сервере академии, численность сотрудников здесь никогда не превышала тридцати человек. Пройдя последний поворот, двое оказались в просторном круглом помещении, куда масштабнее первой кают-компании. Как и ожидалось, тут царил уютный бардак и было гораздо больше народу. Механик поприветствовал всех за руку и представил Марка. В отличие от зеленых гуманоидов другие сотрудники вели себя на удивление прилично. По крайней мере, пока.

— Ну что, малой! Осваивайся поскорее, мы всегда рады новоприбывшим! — воскликнул бородатый мужчина. Полосатый осиный гуманоид, сидевший в кресле рядом, поддержал высказывание целой серией задорных подмигиваний. Марк понял, что совершенно не может удержаться, и подмигнул в ответ. Инсектоид рассмеялся, подергивая рудиментарными мягкими крылышками, торчащими из разрезов потертой формы на спине.

— Ладно, пойдем уже к капитану, его кабинет за той раздвижной панелью, — указал рукой на декоративную стеновую вставку механик. Марк совершенно не почувствовал напряжения, хотя прямо сейчас должен был предстать перед самым высоким начальствующим лицом в радиусе 10 тетромиль. Наверно это откровенный рассказ Сани о здешних жарких происшествиях помог.

Нажав на круглую допотопную кнопку вызова, напарники почти мгновенно получили одобрительный сигнал, и панели плавно разъехались по сторонам. Кабинет выглядел в самых лучших традициях минимализма. Казалось, что это было единственное помещение во всем комплексе, в котором неаккуратный местный персонал не смог навести творческий беспорядок по своему вкусу. Ну еще бы!

— Добрый вечер, Дарий, сэр! Я тут с новеньким, как вы и просили. Готовы получить ваши распоряжения! — вытянулся по струнке секунду назад расслабленный Саня. Марк в точности скопировал его позу, восхищенно выпучив глаза на своего капитана. Черт возьми, как же он был хорош! Наверняка хотя бы половина сотрудников этой расхлябанной станции втайне пускает на него слюни!

— Ну что, вот и наш печально известный Марк. Ты не расстраивайся, у нас вовсе не так плохо, как тебе наговорили. А по моему скромному мнению, даже наоборот! Если не считать скудного финансирования, конечно. Зато свободы больше и атмосфера теплее. — Невероятный голубоглазый Дарий откинулся в кресле и заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь темных волос. Младший помощник и рта не мог раскрыть, зато продолжал совершенно бесстыдно разглядывать капитана.

— Ну что же ты? Даже не поприветствуешь начальство? — Кэп растянул губы в усмешке. Механик тоже с улыбкой посмотрел на подчиненного и немного подтолкнул его вперед. На удивление это немного помогло.

— Эм, прошу прощения, сэр! Очень приятно познакомиться! — выдавил из себя опешивший Марк, пытаясь незаметно стереть пот с ладоней о форменные штаны. Чем только больше развеселил присутствующих.

— Да не переживай ты так! Мы тебя мучить сильно не станем! — со смешинками в голосе произнес Дарий, продолжая изящно восседать в своем удобном кресле.

— Это да, мы тут все добрые и понимающие! — полностью согласился с начальником Саня.

— Пока не привыкнешь, нагружать тебя не будем, но совсем уж легкой жизни обещать не могу, нам иногда срочные задания выдают. Причем не всегда вовремя! Мне сказали, ты очень перспективный? Нам такие сотрудники нужны. Сейчас Александр покажет тебе рабочее место, объяснит что к чему, а потом отведет в столовую — ужин на подходе. Жить будете в одной комнате, твой багаж уже отнесли туда. Так что ни о чем не беспокойся! — Неожиданно заиграла мелодия вызова и появилась голограмма с какой-то спецсимволикой, и кэп, махнув рукой, разрешил визитерам идти.

Когда Саня и Марк вышли из кабинета, стеновые панели автоматически закрылись за их спинами. В круглой комнате отдыха стало еще больше народу, видимо, некоторые закончили свой рабочий день пораньше. Но напарники больше не мешкали и вновь поспешили на станционную периферию. Идти пришлось дольше, чем в первый раз. Однообразные коридоры сменяли друг друга, и если бы не полустертые стрелочные указатели на стенах, то было бы очень легко заблудиться. Новичку пришлось прямо на ходу запоминать когда и куда сворачивать, просто на всякий случай. Благо академическая подготовка не подвела.

— Слушай, Сань, у вас что, можно рабочий день до звонка заканчивать?

— Ну вообще, если обстановка спокойная, нет особых распоряжений сверху и ты уже осилил все дела, то можно. Сегодня не такой случай. Ребята перед внеплановой вылазкой отдыхают. Но мы с тобой никуда не едем в этот раз, ты от перелета пока не отошел. С нами тут еще лаборанты остаются, ну и кэп, конечно. Чтоб овощей наших контролировать. Правда, сомневаюсь, что это поможет в случае их жгучего желания что-нибудь отмочить, ахаха!

Механики наконец дошли до нужного шлюза, по ощущениям расположенного на самом дальнем отшибе. Саня притормозил и принялся раздраженно хлопать себя по карманам.

— Да что такое, полчаса назад тут был! Неужели я чип где-то выронил?!

— Так вот же твой мультипропуск. — Ничего не понимая, Марк указал на пластиковый прямоугольник, висевший на груди стармеха.

— Да не, это совсем другой блок, и пропускная система другая! Наша станция прямо как солянка из всякого списанного барахла! Экономия, ангидрид твою на лево! — выругался механик, наконец выудив полуторный чип из кармана-невидимки. Шлюз раскрылся не сразу, предварительно натужно погудев. И перед напарниками предстало помещение, от пола до потолка забитое проводами, электроникой и шкафчиками различного назначения. Не углубляясь в него, а пройдя по боковому решетчатому настилу без перил, механики вошли в небольшую квадратную комнатку со вторичным модулем управления. Кресло и стол в комнате были только одни, но в углу впритык стояла деревянная табуретка еще докосмической эпохи. Выпускник страдальчески нахмурился, заранее жалея свою горемычную задницу. Вот к такому жизнь его точно не готовила!

— Марк, ты главное не напрягайся и лицо попроще сделай, мы тут боками тереться не станем, чай не баня! Даже не переживай. Кто-то из нас обязательно будет ковыряться в каком-нибудь сломанном оборудовании или поверять контакты. Работы тут огромный пласт! А сюда по очереди будем заходить. Показания сверять, предупреждения смотреть, да отчеты быстренько писать, — оперативно подбодрил помощника Саня. Затем принялся объяснять конкретные особенности местной заковыристой системы. Оказалось, что в этом старом блоке механик умудрился очень талантливо перемешать все то, на что хватило финансирования, и создать нормальную функционирующую систему. Такое не каждому дано!

— Ну ты, Сань, даешь! Как ты это сделал? — не сдержал восхищения Марк, все больше радуясь, что угодил в эту дыру. Теперь он мог воочию наблюдать за работой профессионала просто божественного уровня. Это была невероятная удача, примерно, как найти цветущую розу посреди токсичной помойки.

— Вот скажи мне, начальник, а почему ты здесь оказался? Это же самая третьесортная станция во всем минайском кластере! С твоими-то навыками можно куда угодно податься! Даже в самую престижную компанию возьмут. Нет, не так, буквально с руками оторвут, — изумленно выпалил отличник.

— А я раньше и работал в такой престижной корпорации, и что же из этого вышло? Ну кроме полного выгорания, апатии и безнадеги? А ничего! Я превратился в живой труп, полностью изъеденный придирками и противоречивыми требованиями. Шаг вправо, шаг влево — расстрел! Абсолютно никакой свободы ни в чем! Ты просто жалкий винтик этой адской корпоративной машины. Варишься в этом из года в год и практически перестаешь самостоятельно думать, просто подчиняешься. В какой-то момент я тоже сломался. Решил уйти из профессии, но старый знакомый посоветовал мне эту научную станцию. В оздоровительных целях. Я так сильно удивился тогда, думал, он шутит. Но, как видишь, я жив, здоров и в прекрасном расположении духа! Коллектив здесь золотой, даже черти зеленые как родные стали! И полная свобода творчества, в разумных пределах, конечно.

Спустя еще полчаса ознакомительной экскурсии, механик решил, что на сегодня им достаточно, и пора отправиться прямиком в столовую. Благо, из-за срочного задания по отлову живого материала никаких очередей за гейзерным чайком не предвиделось. До столовки пришлось идти так же долго, как от капитанского кабинета до места работы напарников. Видимо, все самые главные помещения находились около главного управляющего поста в центре станции, а все остальные отсеки и жилые помещения располагались вокруг них.

— Саня, а почему у вас тут горизонтальных лифтов нет, опять сверху денег зажали? А то по сто лет то в одну, то в другую сторону идти!

— Вот тут не в этом дело, станция сама по себе собрана из разных кусков и не предусматривает такое конструктивное решение. Это ж все блоки сдвигать надо, что очень дорого обойдется. Цену можно, конечно, отбить, мы для этого приносим достаточно прибыли, но слишком долго ждать, когда все окупится. Так что обходимся по старинке.

Дойдя до автоматизированного столового блока, напарники продезинфицировали руки синим медицинским паром, а затем вошли в большое светлое помещение с двумя общими столами и роботизированной стойкой раздачи. Вопреки ожиданиям выпускника все было очень чистым, а оборудование достаточно новым. По крайней мере о качестве питания можно было не беспокоиться.

— Марк, пойдем наш ужин забирать! Тут система не такая продвинутая, как в твоей академии, но мы не жалуемся. Кормят вкусно! — Саня махнул рукой в сторону мультимедийного меню. Блюд было не очень много, но младший помощник смог выбрать пару очень неплохих вариантов.

— Ты про десерт не забудь! Пирожное «картошка», рекомендую! Даже Овощичкины от него в полном восторге! — Механик ткнул пальцем в какой-то странный коричневый комок, украшенный сверху тремя кремовыми цветочками.

— Так и быть, раз даже им нравится, то я попробую, — с небольшим подозрением проговорил Марк, но все-таки добавил указанную позицию в комплект.

Забрав свой заказ, стармех отвел новенького к дальнему концу длинного стола, рядом с выходом и конвейерной лентой для грязной посуды. Все приборы к приятному удивлению отличника были из стойкой спецкерамики. Пока напарники увлеченно обсуждали новый острый соус, в столовую широкой походкой вошли как всегда веселые зеленые лаборанты.

— Приятного аппетита, товарищи разнорабочие! Надеюсь, еда не станет вам поперек горла! А то кто же будет чинить наши унитазы!

— Я так понимаю, вы пришли испортить нам ужин? — даже глазом не моргнув, ответил Саня. Марк постарался сделать отсутствующий вид и сосредоточился на еде.

— Да нееее, просто все свалили за активными образцами, и нам внезапно стало скучно! А развлечься-то и не с кем! — Оба гуманоида состроили максимально жалостливое выражение лица.

— Сегодня в меню есть ваша любимая шоколадная картошечка, наслаждайтесь! Только будьте любезны, не дергайте нас во время еды, — внушительно закончил диалог все еще сохраняющий спокойствие механик.

— Хорошо, хорошо! Только не расстраивайтесь! Мы вас прекрасно поняли, — с притворным смирением сказал один из лаборантов, и они вдвоем направились к стойке раздачи.

Оставшееся время ужина проходило на удивление спокойно. Никого не подъебывающие гуманоиды выглядели даже лучше, чем можно было представить. Они быстро и со вкусом уплетали предложенные кулинарной системой блюда, то и дело очень мило облизывая испачканные пальцы. Но, разумеется, Овощичкины все еще оставались верны своим порочным идеалам, и, поставив подносы с грязной посудой на конвейер, вновь бодро заговорили.

— Марк, ты же сейчас свободен?

— Ну допустим. — Младший помощник вопросительно посмотрел на своего начальника.

— Да, сегодня у нас больше нет особых дел. Только жилую каюту тебе осталось показать, но это ерунда, потерпит, — утвердительно ответил Саня.

— Вот и отлично! Тогда приглашаем тебя в гости… Заодно поймешь, кто тут делает настоящую работу! — засияли лаборанты, улыбаясь во все свои белоснежные зубные пластины.

— Только без сюрпризов, а то я вас знаю! Втихаря сомнительных жидкостей не распивать, гаммадозой не облучаться и микроспоры не вдыхать! Мне Марк нужен живым, здоровым и адекватным! Договорились? — Механик максимально строго посмотрел на зеленых гуманоидов.

— Договорились! — согласились на поставленные условия Овощичкины и поманили помощника за собой.

Вход в лабораторию находился аж за двумя плотными шлюзами примерно в пяти минутах ходьбы от столовой. Благодаря дополнительным настенным жгутам из проводов было хорошо заметно, что к нему подвели дополнительные мощности. Вероятно, в целях усиления защиты и предотвращения утечек каких-нибудь активных образцов. После некоторых хитрых манипуляций с запирающим механизмом оба шлюза по очереди поднялись, и Марк просто не поверил своим глазам. Исследовательский зал был оборудован по последнему слову техники. Это был не стандартный набор для всестороннего анализа и разведки прилегающих территорий, а приборный комплекс десятого типа. Теперь стало понятно, куда именно направляется львиная доля скромного финансирования. Местные ребята сделали ставку на поиск, изучение и производство разного уровня мелких модификаторов органики, позволяющих корректировать природные недостатки того или иного инопланетного вида. Такие штуки стоят недорого и имеют огромный спрос, принося неплохую прибыль. Вот почему станция стабильно держится на плаву, несмотря на все косяки, общую потрепанность и захолустное расположение! В глазах Марка веселые девианты Овощичкины сразу возвысились до профессионалов органической инженерии.

— Милости просим в наш блистательный храм науки! — с гордостью пропели лаборанты, наслаждаясь восторженной реакцией младшего механика.

Помещение было поделено на две крупные секции, одну из которых почти полностью занимал просвечивающий универсальный стол и свисающие с двойного технического потолка приборы. А во второй стояли аналитические машины, личные сенсорные панели и другие вещи, необходимые для спокойной интеллектуальной работы, даже про диванчик не забыли. Все коллективным трудом добытые образцы хранились в прозрачных настенных отсеках, которые при надобности транспортировались на магнитных подушках в любое удобное место.

Единственное, что сильно выбивалось из всего продвинутого великолепия, это обычный потертый щит от станционных панелей, криво приставленный к самой дальней стенке.

— Эй, ребята, а что это за хрень у той стены? — спросил Марк, махнув рукой в нужном направлении.

— Нуу… Это мы трусливо прикрываем наш новый выдающийся эксперимент!

— Да не делай ты такое шокированное лицо! Мы ж пошутили!

— Это обыкновенная пробоина, еще после водорослей осталась! Выходит в сопряженный технический отсек, все никак не можем залатать! Кэп, жадина, денег на это не дает! Дует оттуда жутко, вот щитом и прикрыли, — в красках описали ситуацию зеленые гуманоиды.

— А что у вас произошло тогда? Мне сказали, кхм… Было полное непотребство! — в надежде на горячие подробности попытался раскрутить тему Марк. Судя по синхронно напрягшимся лицам Овощичкиных, получилось неплохо.

— Мы как раз разрабатывали одну очень перспективную нановытяжку из глубоководных водорослей. Она обещала стать хитом на рынке растительных модификаторов. Добывать материал было непросто. Наша команда прилагала все возможные усилия. Но чем больше времени приходило с момента непосредственного извлечения водорослей из родного биома, тем менее активной становилась их реакция. Через сутки она угасала окончательно, и кпд наших опытов уходил в ноль. Мы пытались воспроизвести естественные условия произрастания, чтобы из раза в раз не гонять коллег на дно, но только зря потратили энергию! — вдруг совершенно серьезным тоном заговорил один из лаборантов.

— Все было без толку! Как мы злились! Но время и деньги не резиновые, станция впервые за долгое время оказалась на грани банкротства! У нас не осталось выбора, мы не могли подставить капитана и ребят! — гневно продолжил рассказ второй.

— И тогда мы решились на рискованные меры. Для продления активной клеточной стадии мы ввели в водоросли жесткий протеиновый активатор N317 в сочетании с двумя триггерами нулевого цикла.

— Мы хотели, как лучше! Нельзя было позволить команде пойти по миру! Кто же о них таких тупых позаботится, кроме нас!

Овощичкины сильно потемнели от нахлынувших чувств, будто заново переживая ту отвратительную ситуацию. Марк тоже был в растерянности. Выходит, что здешние овощи и заядлые тролли все-таки способны на светлые дружеские чувства!

— Почему вы тогда на капитана наговариваете, если так о нем печетесь? — младший механик прервал неловкое молчание, повисшее в воздухе.

— Потому что он козел!

— Да, он вытаскивает наши задницы из передряг! Но после водорослей он ограничил свободу нашего творчества!

— Это непростительно!

— Никак не хочет понимать, что без эксцессов открытий не бывает!

— Риск — дело благородное!

— А с таким уровнем безопасности, какой он требует, далеко не уедешь!

— Нечего в лаборатории капитанские порядки наводить! У нас свои методы!

Внезапно на одной из сенсорных панелей выскочило предупреждение на совершенно непонятном новичку программном языке.

— Ох, а вот и перегонка завершилась! Почему так рано?! — дружно удивились зеленые гуманоиды.

— Эм… Погостил и ладно! Пойду-ка я в жилые блоки, комнату свою осмотрю, — сказал Марк, понимая, что пора поскорее слинять.

— Иди, конечно! Тебе по коридору налево, сразу в подсвеченную арку!

— Не заблудишься, указатели до жилых кают еще не стерлись! По ним и дойдешь!

— Но если что, ты просто покричи пару минут! Санек к тебе мигом сам прибежит, ахаха!

Младший помощник вышел из лаборатории и четко по инструкции добрался до жилых помещений. Ничего удивительного там не обнаружилось, кроме разве что парочки плакатов, призывающих соблюдать технику безопасности и здоровый питьевой баланс. Кстати о балансе, Марк вдруг заметил, что ему очень хочется в туалет. Его мозг, перегруженный гораздо более интересными адаптивными задачами, просто забыл напомнить хозяину про переполненный мочевой пузырь. Оглядевшись в поисках спасительного отсека, новоиспеченный механик рванул к первой попавшейся на глаза уборной.

Сделав все дела и уже нажимая на кнопку смыва, Марк обратил внимания на странное шевеление и побулькивание в самой глубине слива, однако с легкостью списал их на старую систему трубопроводов. Все-таки на полную замену станционной инфраструктуры вряд ли были деньги. Но уже домывая руки, он с ужасом почувствовал, как на пол кабинки влажно шлепнулось что-то мягкое и тяжелое. Резко обернувшись, помощник механика громко заорал. Толстые пучки гадких бурых щупалец россыпью лезли из унитаза, щедро сочась остро пахнущей темной слизью. Всего за пару мгновений они успели обмотать фарфорового друга и теперь так же быстро расползались по всем остальным поверхностям.

Марк бросился к выходу, но один из тентаклей оплел его лодыжку, и новичок со всего размаха влетел в дверь, кажется, полностью срывая ее с петель. Завыв от боли, он согнулся и изо всех сил принялся отрывать от ноги цепкий щуп, одновременно отползая от рассадника инопланетной дряни. Помощник практически сразу ощутил, как его ладони и остальные места соприкосновения со склизкой хренью начинают неистово гореть. Еле справившись с отростком, Марк вскочил на ноги и побежал прямо по коридору, страдая от невыносимого зуда. Бурая слизь мгновенно впитывалась в кожу даже через ткань, так что не было никакой возможности быстро стереть ее и избежать ужасных ощущений. Помощнику казалось, что температура его тела подскочила на несколько градусов, так что теперь к чесотке добавился еще и озноб. Стараясь не думать о губительных последствиях контакта с неизвестным гиперактивным видом, Марк продолжал бежать, сам не понимая, куда.

Заворачивая за угол новичок на полной скорости врезался в стармеха, с ошалевшими глазами рвущегося на крики и грохот возле уборной.

— Марк, черт возьми, что стряслось? — Саня оперативно вновь оказался на ногах и подскочил к еще лежащему на полу и скулящему младшему механику.

— Из унитаза дрянь всякая лезет! Тентакли, мать их! Надо валить от сюда! — срывая голос, отрапортовал помощник, всем весом налегая на крепкие дружеские плечи.

Внезапно потолочный щит с диким лязгом грохнулся в полуметре от напарников, а вместе с ним и целый тугой клубок неведомой херни. Включилось аварийное освещение, завыла сирена. Навалившись на механика что есть мочи, Марк вытолкнул его в соседний коридор и в полном шоке принялся орать.

— Это дерьмо ядовитое, у меня все ладони горят! Смотри, чтоб тебя не задело! Слизь впитывается мгновенно! Боже, да мы тут все сдохнем!

— А ну прекратил панику! Никто сегодня не умрет! Дай руки посмотреть! — строго рявкнул Саня, хорошенько встряхнув подчиненного, а затем взялся осматривать поврежденную кожу на кистях. Секунду спустя из наручного связного чипа механика запищала стандартная мелодия вызова.

— Саня, как меня слышишь! С тобой все в порядке? Марк где? — раздался взволнованный голос капитана.

— Он со мной, кэп! У нас тут полный пиздец! Тентакли из всех щелей поперли! Марк успел их слизи отхватить! — сохраняя удивительную бодрость духа, ответил Саня.

— Эта мерзость по всей станции корни пустила! Но вряд ли ее выделения смертельны! Найдите укрытие с аптечкой и сидите там! Места контакта с неустановленными веществами обработайте гиминовой мазью! Овощичкины, чтоб им пусто было, на вызовы не отвечают! Мне надо срочно вытащить их из лаборатории! Потом и вас подберу. — Судя по сбивчивому голосу, Дарий уже бежал спасать своих зеленых придурков. Всем было кристально ясно, кто опять устроил на станции зубодробительную вечеринку! В который раз!

— Капитан, подождите, мы с вами пойдем! — обеспокоенно выпалил Марк, чувствуя, как от страха съеживаются внутренние органы. Жар продолжал нарастать, но младший механик просто не мог отсиживаться в стороне, когда его товарищи были в опасности.

— Отставить самодеятельность! Не смейте рыпаться и сидите в укрытии! Как меня поняли?! — совершенно безапелляционно проревел Дарий.

— Так точно, сэр! — стармех тут же ответил за двоих. Сигнал прервался. Некоторое время между напарниками стояло полное отупляющее молчание, разбавленное только хлюпающими звуками тентаклей и завыванием сирены. 

— Саня, мы просто должны помочь кэпу! — Марк понял, что не может больше бездействовать, иначе ужас вывернет его наизнанку.

— Ты слышал, что он сказал?! Это был приказ! — Механик сделал глубокий вдох и прижал ладонь ко лбу, стараясь сообразить, что делать дальше.

— Слышал, но отсиживаться нельзя! А вдруг их там придушат? Или нас здесь? Тентакли-то по всей станции! Нигде не безопасно! — продолжал уговаривать начальника Марк. Тот не ответил, а только сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то сквозь стену. Время шло, и вдруг механик резко повернулся и посмотрел помощнику прямо в глаза.

— Не получится обойти все щупальца, мы уделаемся бурой хренью с ног до головы! Мало не покажется! Ты готов?

— Конечно! Как-нибудь прорвемся! — уверил Марк, заставляя себя встать. Жар и зуд в руках смешались вместе и переросли в какое-то совершенно другое ощущение, которое медленно растекалось от кистей по всему телу. Оно невероятно походило на возбуждение, но новичок без колебаний отбросил эти неловкие ассоциации. Не то время и не то место, он должен держать себя в руках!

Стармех кивнул, будто самому себе, встал и велел напарнику идти за ним след в след. Убедившись, что его поняли, Саня рванул вперед, ловко перепрыгивая через тентакли, так и норовившие оплести что-нибудь живое и теплое. С трудом поспевая за ним, Марк полностью отключил мыслительный процесс, чтобы на сто процентов сосредоточиться на преодолении многочисленных препятствий. Через все потолочные пластины капала отвратительная масляная жижа, но никто уже не обращал на это внимания. У напарников было только две цели — как можно быстрее добраться до капитана и овощей, и при этом не сдохнуть.

Делая пятый по счету поворот, Саня внезапно затормозил. На пути у них оказалась просто огромная куча тентаклей, свисающих с потолка, как спелые гроздья винограда.

— Черт, эти гады и обвалиться могут! Ангидрид твою налево! — выругался механик, поворачиваясь к помощнику.

— Так мы снизу потихоньку и пролезем! Вприсядку! — не растерялся Марк и первым аккуратно двинулся в сторону склизких щупов. Саня жестко схватил его за шиворот и заставил сбавить шаг, пристроившись прямо у него за спиной. Медленно и на корточках, почти прилипнув друг к другу, напарники осторожно преодолевали метр за метром, то и дело поглядывая наверх. Вдруг послышался металлических скрежет и потолок вместе с бешено извивающимися тентаклями резко осел. Стармех зарычал от ярости и невероятным волевым усилием успел вытолкнуть Марка наружу. В это же мгновение живая конструкция обвалилась, придавливая Саню к холодному скользкому полу.

— Блядь... — сдавленно выдохнул механик, чувствуя, как его сжимают тяжеленные щупальца, практически ломая ушибленные ребра, а по коже распространяется дикая чесотка. Новичок валялся совсем рядом с ним и надрывно глотал воздух. Стармех ужасно пожалел, что не выполнил приказ капитана. Вероятно, сейчас они бы сидели в медотсеке и поливали посмевшие вылезти тентакли какой-нибудь кислотой.

В это же время Марк осоловело смаргивал горячие слезы, ощущая привкус крови от разбитой губы. Он никак не мог поверить, что все это происходит в реальности. Самые разные эмоции перемешались у него в голове до состояния однородной каши. Только тяжелое дыхание придавленного напарника не давало окончательно провалиться в небытие. Перевернувшись на здоровый бок, младший механик кое-как смог встать на четвереньки, а затем и на ноги. Сознание постепенно прояснялось, и Макр, вникнув в ситуацию, как можно крепче ухватил стармеха за руки и со всей дури потянул. Двойной вой эхом прокатился по коридору, но через пару минут взаимных страданий, Саню все-таки удалось вырвать из крепкой хватки отвратительных бурых хреновин.

Какое-то время напарники сидели рядом, прислонившись горячими спинами к уцелевшей стене, и пытались собраться с духом для еще одного марш-броска.

— Крепись, Марк, до лаборатории немного осталось… Давай, поднимайся, надо идти! — Механик мягко похлопал своего помощника по плечу. Тот горько улыбнулся и почти незаметно кивнул, украдкой поправляя наметившийся в штанах стояк. Марк искренне надеялся, что никто не заметит, до чего его тентакли довели!

Последний отрезок пути тянулся целую вечность, щупальца стали гораздо активнее, чем до этого. Но, слава всем богам, никаких живых навесов или огромных змеиных клубков больше не встречалось. Наконец показались открытые тяжеленным ручным домкратом шлюзы лаборатории. Оттуда раздавались тихие стоны и злые усталые ругательства. Напарники невольно ускорили шаг.

Когда механики ввалились в исследовательский зал, то застыли от изумления. Овощичкины не пошутили, когда сказали, что прикрывают старым щитом свои новые долбанные эксперименты. Теперь у дальней стены разверзлась гигантская разорванная ротовая полость с десятком зубных рядов и дрожащими мандибулами. Ее обрамляли бесчисленные жгуты беснующихся тентаклей, пытающихся заткнуть собой широкий диагональный разрез, по всей видимости сделанный мощной лазерной установкой рядом с универсальным столом. Дарий и лаборанты обнаружились в нескольких метрах от извергающего из себя целое море кровяной лимфы чудовища.

Овощичкины были по горло обвиты тугими кольцами темных отростков, они беспрерывно стонали и задыхались. Капитан на их фоне выглядел, как великолепное античное божество, способное на абсолютно любой подвиг. Порванная на груди форма оголяла безупречный напряженный торс, покрытый потом и слизью. Дарий с невероятной яростью голыми руками распутывал тентакли, одновременно рыча от натуги и щедро осыпая проклятиями своих любимых, но таких несносных друзей.

— Так вам и надо, поганцы! Что, в прошлый раз легко отделались, еще захотелось?! Да я вас с детского сада непрерывно спасаю! Совесть поимейте, черти зеленые!

Гневная тирада кэпа была настолько бодрящей, что механики тут же вышли из ступора и ринулись помогать. Заметив приближение напарников, Дарий еще больше разозлился.

— И вы туда же! Я что вам сказал?! Не дергаться и сидеть смирно, черт вас подери! Нахрена вы полезли, куда не просят! Вас же эти гады удавить могли!

— Простите, сэр! Но там тоже было небезопасно! Вот мы и решили к вам на помощь прийти! Мы, как мышки, проскользнули, честное слово! — как мог оправдывался Саня, отрывая изворотливые тентакли от обмякших зеленых тел.

— Отставить тупые объяснения, старший механик! Потом по форме у меня отчитаетесь! — неумолимо прогремел капитан, заканчивая разматывать лаборантов. Овощичкины немедленно подали признаки жизни и почти что на своих ногах доковыляли до единственного угла, не загаженного бурой дрянью. И поскольку монстр все еще заштопывал свою распоротую пасть, то у товарищей-неудачников было немного времени для тактического маневра под названием «съебаться отсюда сейчас же и прикрыть за собой дверь». Несмотря на то, что зеленые гуманоиды безбожно тормозили его выполнение, согласованная командная работа сделала свое дело, и исследовательский зал был опять прочно заперт двойным шлюзом.

— С этого момента вы все беспрекословно выполняете мои указания, ясно? Больше никакой самодеятельности! — рявкнул Дарий сразу после демонтажа домкрата и пристально посмотрел в глаза каждому из четверых подчиненных. Убедившись, что все прекрасно поняли, что от них требуется, кэп немного успокоился и даже подобрел.

— Значит так, нам нужно вытравить эту жертву генной инженерии с нашей станции! Автоматические программы не работают. Так что нам надо в главный управляющий блок, чтобы вручную запустить программу капитальной дезинфекции! Двигаться будем быстро! От меня никуда не отходить, всем понятно? Саня, бери домкрат, без него нихрена не открывается! — стармех без колебаний взвалил себе на плечо тяжеленный инструмент и рысью припустился за капитаном. Марк и Овощичкины бежали в конце, то и дело прилично отставая и в целом еле переставляя ноги. Перепрыгивать и огибать тентакли для выдохшейся троицы оказалось невероятно тяжелой задачей.

— Кэп, да погоди ты, мы не успеваем, мы устали, нам сложно даже пальцем пошевелить! — жалобно заныли лаборанты. Марк был с ними полностью солидарен, его собственный нервный срыв был уже не за горами, а напряженное тело то и дело крупно вздрагивало.

— Штаны через голову надевать сложно, а косяки свои исправлять нисколько! Перестали скулить! Совсем немного осталось!

Капитан не соврал, всего минуту спустя дружная пятерка уже устанавливала домкрат на шлюз главного управляющего блока. Это было тяжелой задачей, но капитан и стармех раскрыли свое мастерство во всей красе. Марк же чувствовал себя самым натуральным балластом, возможно, потому что бурая слизь подействовала на него сильнее, чем на остальных. Он никак не мог унять охватившее его возбуждение и потому мечтал провалиться под землю! Где это видано, чтобы у кого-то вставал в такой ситуации!

Вход со скрипом открылся, и напарники, осторожно оглядываясь, проскользнули внутрь. Убедившись, что все в порядке, капитан ринулся к панели управления и начал быстро вбивать команды. На голографическом экране один за другим мелькали протоколы одобрения и какие-то непонятные символы. А затем дурацкая сирена стихла, и пространство заполнилось уже знакомым стабилизирующим паром с многочисленными дезинфицирующими примесями, безвредными для зарегистрированных на станции видов. Кажется, все кончилось.

Дарий с чувством выполненного долга поднял руки с клавиатуры и устало осел на пол, игнорируя скособочившееся капитанское кресло. Белесый дым уже начал развеиваться, и воздух становился все свежее. Овощичкины и Саня устроились кружком рядом с кэпом и с удивлением посмотрели на новичка, который так и остался стоять позади, глотая все-таки выступившие слезы. Помощника тихонько трясло, он даже не мог заставить себя сделать пару шагов вперед и присесть вместе с остальными. Не мог остановить захлестнувшие его эмоции.

— Марк, да что с тобой? Зуд еще не прошел? — нахмурившись, спросил Дарий, планируя в случае чего немедленно тащить подопечного в медицинский отсек.

— Да нет! Это он стояка своего стесняется! Что представление с тентаклями по вкусу пришлось? — не утерпел и немного подколол младшего механика один из лаборантов. Но Марк этого совсем не оценил и неожиданно для всех громко разревелся. Ему вдруг стало ужасно стыдно за свою несдержанность. Он стоял посреди главного управляющего блока и рыдал, как ребенок, прижимая ладони к лицу и стараясь поскорее прийти в себя. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким разбитым и уязвимым. Марк не привык к сантиментам, но после всего пережитого, он ясно осознал, что очень хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь прямо сейчас его всецело понял, принял и пожалел.

Тут же новичок ощутил, как его всхлипывающее и трясущееся тело с четырех сторон стиснули в крепких жарких объятиях. Целых восемь рук принялись мягко поглаживать его по плечам, спине и груди, до тех пор, пока дрожь не прекратилась, и он не смог вздохнуть спокойнее.

— Прости нас, пожалуйста, глупость сморозили! Хочешь, мы тебе немного поможем? — прошептал один из гуманоидов, запуская ладони прямо под форменный китель помощника. Другой синхронно повторил его движение. Марк ужасно хотел согласиться, но дико боялся, что Овощичкины не станут держать язык за зубами.

— Ага, чтобы потом меня вся станция обсуждала? — утыкаясь глазами в пол, высказал свои опасения новичок.

— Ну что ты говоришь! Об этом точно больше никто не узнает, слово капитана, — успокаивающе низким голосом уверил его Дарий, сжимая ладонями в миг покрасневшее лицо. Саня не остался в стороне и еще сильнее перехватил окончательно поплывшего младшего механика поперек груди и живота, задирая китель до самых сосков. 

Сопротивляться желанию больше не было сил, и Марк дал свое согласие на жаркую дружескую оргию. Он неловко улыбнулся и обвил шею Дария, когда тот начал оставлять на его груди россыпь быстрых мокрых поцелуев. Кажется, кэпа нисколько не смущало то, что всем напарникам не помешало бы сходить в душ. Действительно, кого волнуют такие мелочи, когда намечается взаимная дружеская любовь, не уступающая по накалу страсти никакой другой. Марк со стоном запрокинул голову, и Саня, поглаживая его шею и еще немного наклонившись, проник языком ему в рот.

Сквозь пелену собственных ощущений новичок с изумлением понял, что лаборанты тоже не теряют времени зря и абсолютно не по-братски целуются, практически задыхаясь от вожделения. Незаметно для себя друзья оказались на полу, переплетаясь не хуже бурых тентаклей и вжимаясь друг в друга горячими стояками. Собственный член требовал внимания, и Марк сжал его, разрываясь между желанием побыстрее кончить и растянуть удовольствие. Это невероятное противоречие выбивало почву из под ног и сводило его с ума. Он перестал соображать, где были его конечности, а где чужие, и просто позволил безумной волне возбуждения захлестнуть себя с головой и нести на встречу самому невероятному за последнее десятилетие оргазму.

Пелена удовольствия сходила с напарников так медленно, будто они томились в лихорадке. Лежать на разогретом их потными телами полу было на удивление удобно и умиротворяюще. Это ощущение глубокого спокойствия не хотелось отпускать, но Овощичкины, как всегда, были на своей волне.

— Кэп, ты нас уже простил? В следующий раз мы постараемся быть аккуратнее! — осторожно прервали полусонное молчание гуманоиды.

— Ну вот что, черти зеленые! Никакого следующего раза! Теперь мой кабинет будет прямо у вас в лаборатории!

— Нет!!! — возмущенно заголосили виновники торжества.

— Да!!! — рявкнули в ответ представители невинно пострадавшего персонала.


End file.
